


Flew Too Close

by QueenBoudica



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Canon Era, Do You Permit It?, Grantaire Angst, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Sorry Victor Hugo, Just an angsty piece of shit i wrote on the plane, M/M, One-Sided Enjolras/Grantaire, Permets- tu not permetez- vous, Pining Grantaire, Self-Hatred, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6599170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenBoudica/pseuds/QueenBoudica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire ruminates on Apollo, Icarus, and Enjolras.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flew Too Close

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all here's this piece of shit I wrote on the plane.   
> Warnings: character death (not Grantaire tho) and self hatred. As always, please tell me if I missed something.

You burn like the sun  
Your golden halo glowing when you speak of justice

You ignite fires of passion in the hearts of your audiences

You lead them to a new dawn—to a new day—to a new life

Oh Apollo, if only you could see how you shine  
Is it any wonder Icarus fell for you?

Everyone knows his story, but there's one thing they always forget

Icarus didn't burn.  
He drowned.

He flew too close and his false wings were torn from him, leaving him to die in the cold and the dark, submerged in everything you weren't.

And he deserved it.

His arrogance—daring to love a god—condemned him.  
And I know that I deserve no better.   
But I am a selfish man.  
And so I ask that you grant me your clemency.   
Don't let me drown.

Let me burn.

Let me die consumed by your flame. Let me die pretending—for just a moment—that you love me too.   
I know that this is asking too much, but God help me Apollo, for I am a selfish man.

Do you permit it?


End file.
